Fifty Shades Torn
by Sarah'1595
Summary: Anastasia has it all, the money the family. Until one day her past comes back around and she has to make a decision to save her family and keep them together, the way the were meant to be. Right?
1. Chapter 1

Fifty Shades Torn

1.

With two beautiful children, a loving husband, a high flying job and everything she could ever want or dream of at her expense, Ana is living the life that she always dreamed of. Until one day, her life is thrown into turmoil and she questions whether she made the right decision marrying and making a life with fifty shades.

**Phoebe POV**

My dad is so overbearing. One date, actually no scrap that, I spoke to him and ate lunch with him at school and he's run a full bloody background check on him. He always does this, mum tries to help the situation and she usually does calm him down- whatever she does I want to learn how to do it, it'll come in handy!

I always used to be a little daddies girl until I realised how controlling and how he has to know every little detail; a negative of being a big shot CEO I suppose. He's not this bad with Ted and it winds me up sometimes, well- a lot of the time if I'm honest. It wound me up so much one time I put my fist through the door, I've never seen mum so angry, she put me into body combat lessons to vent my anger at something else. Funnily, my punishment was more enjoyable than I thought and I still attend once a week. It also helps massively when Teddy and I fight, he hasn't beaten me once- wimp.

"Phoebe, dinner's ready sweetheart." My mum shouted up to me, intruding on my running thought stream. "Teddy, move I will not ask you twice!" she shouted at Teddy, I stifled at laugh- Teddy always gets it worse from my mum, I suppose she's equalling the playing field with dad and I.

Dinner is always a family occasion, dad is so strict about us eating three meals a day, I often don't eat my lunch, like today, just to piss him off. Walking into the dining room I could tell that dad is stressed- he's running his hand through his hair and ignoring mum's attempt to calm him down.

"Hello sweetie, lasagne tonight is that ok?" Gail asks me, like I could say no! Her food is to die for!

"Of course it's okay Gail! I'm starving!"

"Well that's because you never ate your lunch." Dad blankly cut in unnecessarily.

"Oh whatever dad, I wasn't hungry at lunch. Deal with it." He's not scolding me now, not after what he's done. Again.

"Arguing again are we? Surprise surprise there." Teddy remarks walking in and pulling up a chair next to mum, she swats him on the arm and gives him a stern look of disgust. He quickly shuts up- my mum can be lethal.

"Don't speak to me like that please Phoebe. Sit down and eat your food." He always has to have the last word, it's so frustrating. I think that's why me and him clash so much- we are so alike it's uncanny. I look like my mother, fight like my father is what my Grandma Grace always says. Gail serving dinner cuts the tension and we all tuck in.

Mum makes small talk about our days, Teddy replies enthusiastically telling her about football and his classes, you would never think he was graduating this year- he acts like an 8th grader. Mum replies saying how her day was boring as usual, talking about various drafts she read and stuff, it's hard to listen as I can feel the tension between dad and I still thick in the air. It feels as if we are staring each other out, each waiting for the other to crack first. It won't be me I can tell you that much. Sensing this mum steps in,

"So Christian, how was your day at the office darling?" she places her hand on his arm, trying to get him to come back to the land of living.

"Same as usual, nothing changes in my world."

"I'm sure something must have happened in the wonderful world of Mr Grey, big CEO of Grey Enterprise and leader of the universe." I drop into the conversation, needlessly I know, but to be honest I don't really care. He just stares at me and the table goes quiet, Teddy and mum look on intently to see dad's reaction to my, sarcastic, comment. He looks up at me, his grey eyes burning into me. He holds his stare for a while, I hold his. It feels as if no-one is breathing, I have heard about dad's temper from Grandma, but he has never let is show to either me or Teddy. He slowly rises from his seat, putting his knife and fork down as he does it and turns to walk away. Just as he is starting to walk away, word vomit leaves my mouth, in the most sarcastic way it possibly could,

"But dad, you haven't finished your dinner."

"Phoebe, stop." Mum tries to warn me, but he's pissed me off today and now it's his turn to feel how I do daily, like I'm always submissive to him- like I have to do everything he says and not question it. I'm 16, I question everything in life.

"I'm not hungry." Dad replies looking straight into my eyes; grey on grey.

"Oh but when I don't eat my lunch-"

"Stop, the both of you!" my mum cuts in. "Will you both please just stop arguing." She sounds exasperated and I can't defy her now, she's going to pull out the whole disappointed card and how we should be more grown up. I don't want to listen to this,

"I'm going upstairs, I'll see you tomorrow." I say and walk away from the table and take the stairs two at a time; before dad and I start fighting properly.

"Why can't you just leave it Feebs?" Teddy asks, walking into my room. "Dad has obviously had a bad day and you just keep going for him." He slumps down on my bed beside me.

"Oh piss off Teddy, I need to get ready to go to the gym." The gym has always been my place of sanity, where I can vent my anger out on something, or someone if I'm lucky and my sparring partner, Luke, is there.

"Your having a laugh right," Teddy laughs to himself, "dad won't let you go out now."

"Which is why I am going to time it perfectly, don't you worry Teddy, I'll get out of this house tonight."

"Well as long as you're at the gym I don't care, I need to be able to get you if anything happens- so if you're not going there then please tell me where, just so I know." What is it with this over-protective Grey Y chromosome? Granpa, Dad, Teddy, Uncle Elliot, his boys- they all have it. Stupid gene.

"Yes I am, I wouldn't meet a boy looking like this Teddy. Jheez you can be stupid."

"Okay okay, well have fun!" He says and he leaves my room, leaving me to finally have some peace. If I time this right then Dad should be doing some work now and mum faffing around in her room or office. It's now or never.

I slowly walk down the stairs feeling like a stealth bomber. One creak and I'm blown. I reach the bottom of the stairs and the foyer is clear, surprisingly as Taylor is usually always milling about around here doing his security thing. I get to the door and open it so quietly; I dare risk getting my keys out. I'm out of the door safely and I run to my car, my beautiful Audi Q7, something about my father and Audi's, we all seem to have one. I get in at record pace and speed down the driveway, looking in my interior mirror I see no-one, I'm in the clear. The gates open and just before I exit I see a vulnerable, dishevelled man stood at the door- hands braced on the doorframe. Not the clean get-a-way I had hoped for then.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you so much for all the follows and favourites that I have recieved from the first chapter of this story, I already have a few more written and don't plan on uploading a chapter until I have the next one written, so you guys won't have to wait for months!

Thank you so much again for showing interest all I ask is for reviews just so I know how I am doing with it all!

Enjoy!

* * *

**Ana POV**

I do not know what to do with them. They are always at heads with each other. Honestly, I think they are too alike for their own good- they both know that.

"She's gone!" Christian shouts, slamming our bedroom door behind him, making me jump.

"Well where has she gone?" The worry in my voice evident, regardless of how much I tried to hide it for Christian's sake.

"I had Sawyer follow her. She's at the gym." I let out a sigh of relief, Christian stops pacing the room and looks at me. "Oh, so this is okay then? Ana she didn't even tell us!" I take a step towards him putting my hands on his chest, feeling him ironically relax instantly.

"Christian, she is safe at the gym. You looked round it and checked it fifty times over before she was even allowed to step foot in there. She will be back, let her grow up a bit darling. She isn't your little girl anymore; she's 16 Christian." He rested his head on top on mine and pulled me in for a hug.

"I know Ana, but I'm so worried about her. That she'll do something reckless and get hurt. I can't let anything happen to her- this is the most vulnerable time of her life." No, Christian it was the most vulnerable time of your life, I want to say. But I wouldn't dare to, not now anyway. So I calm him down in the only way I know how too,

"Bath?" The smile spreads across his face and I know exactly what he is thinking.

"Come on then Mrs Grey" and he takes my hand leading me to our bathroom, for a night of various activities.

We're lying on the bathroom floor, dripping with sweat and post-orgasm. When we both orgasm at the same time it really is the best type, it joins us in the most physical way possible. Christian often vents his anger out like this, it's the only way he knows how too, he hasn't had any kickboxing or therapy when he was 16. Just Elena. And she taught him this, everything he knew. The thought makes me inwardly cringe and I try to get it out of my head.

"What are you thinking about baby?" Christian asks me leaning up on his elbow.

"Just how alike you two are. That's why you clash so much Christian." I would never tell him what I was actually thinking, he would book us in for an appointment with Flynn straight away and we haven't been in ages.

"I know Ana, it's just hard because I want to protect her and she's so out of my control." I knew that's where the problem had stemmed from, his lack of control.

"You can't control everything. She's a teenager- she could test the patience of a Saint Christian."

"Tell me about it, she knows just how to wind me up."

"And you her Christian, just giver her some space and I'm pretty certain that she'll come round."

"I really hope so," he says as he gets up from the bathroom floor and heads into to the bedroom. As we're both getting ready for bed we hear the front door go. Christian rushes at the room at a cheetah's pace and I follow close behind but wait at the top of the stairs so the two could have there time.

"I was at the gym before you start having a go at me. I needed to get my anger out and went sparring with my sparring partner Jess. So please don't shout, I'm knackered dad."

"I wasn't going to shout Phoebe, I was just going to tell you to let us know when you go to the gym. We don't have a problem with you going to the gym but we do have a problem with you just walking out." Christian sounds a lot calmer than before, thankfully because this house cant deal with another one.

"Ok dad, I'll try not to do it again." I can hear her starting to walk up the stairs and I move backwards into our room. "Oh and dad, sorry for pushing you earlier and annoying you- it was stupid." Good girl Feebs, please be nice Christian, please.

"That's okay sweetheart and I'm sorry for being an interfering old man, I'll try to be less controlling Feebs. But I can't promise anything." I hear a muffled giggle and I presume their hugging. I go into my room and shut the door, that's all I need to hear for tonight. I'll sleep soundly knowing that my fifty and our girl are getting back on track.

Work was a strain, as always. I love life at home but after the kids grew up and went to school there was no reason for me to be at home. I got bored after a while, so I went back to work. Still editor at SIP and slowly making my way up. Christian sold the company so another rich guy with stupid amounts of money bought it. That was one of the nicest things that Christian has ever done for me and I'll never forget that.

After getting through my morning meetings and checking up with Hannah regarding schedules I was free to read my many manuscripts. I heard my e-mail ping and saw it was from Christian,

**From**: Christian Grey

**Subject**: My wonderful wife.

**Date**: March 12 2028 11:36

**To**: Anastasia Steel

Thank you for last night, making me realise that I need to lay off of Feebs a bit more. You are the best wife I could ever want. I will repay you tonight, again ;)

Thank you darling.

Christian.

Christian Grey

Adoring husband, father and CEO of Grey Enterprises

His e-mail makes me smile, I love his random e-mails and the way he signs them always amuse me.

**From: **Anastasia Grey

**Subject: **Flattery will get you everywhere Mr Grey.

**Date: **March 21 11:39

**To: **Christian Grey

My mind-blowing husband,

Anytime, just ask your amazing wife who knows everything. But seriously Christian make sure you stick to your word- regarding your daughter and that proposition you just made.

Anastasia Steel,

Reliving her youth alongside being Editor at SIP.

I knew his reply wouldn't be long, not when these conversations come up. Five minutes passed and I just went back to reading my manuscripts, hoping that would make the time go faster until I can go home, to see Christian. Before I got through the first two pages of my office door flew open and I saw my handsome husband stood before me.

"Remember Mrs Grey, your e-mails are monitored. Seeing as I sold SIP, I am not in charge anymore." He says huskily as he walks towards me.

"Do you have any work to do Mr Grey? You seem to always just stop by my office." I say leaning back into my chair.

"Don't bite your lip Mrs Grey, you know what that does to me." He's walking towards me so slowly, I want him to run and take me home. He suddenly stops in his tracks and turns back towards my door. What is he doing?! Hello! He opens my door and talks to Hannah,

"Cancel all of Anastasia's appointments for this afternoon, I'm taking her home."

The look on his face told me not to argue, honestly, I wasn't going to anyway.

The minute we had step foot over the threshold Christian slammed me against the wall. Kissing me ferociously and with everything that he had,

"Gail we won't be needing lunch till later on. Take a few hours off." Christian said over his shoulder. I can feel the crimson rising in my cheeks at the thought of Gail watching this encounter.

"Okay Mr Grey, have a nice afternoon." She says and exits the room shutting the door behind her, leaving us to some privacy.

The look in Christian eyes told me exactly what he wanted; he picked me up and carried me over to the kitchen, kicking the door on his way through.

"Why aren't we going upstairs?" I questioned as Christian was running kisses down my neck and chest.

"Something different, Mrs Grey." That simple reply caused my body to tingle in every single nerve ending. I could feel the moisture building in my underwear and wanted every part of Christian, right now.

He places me on the kitchen top and slowly begins to undo my shirt buttons, his mouth following his hands kissing my chest. When he's undone enough buttons he rips the last few and hoists my pencil skirt up my thighs, continually kissing me and running his hands up and down my thighs till he reached the apex of my thighs.

"Always so ready for me Mrs Grey." He says caressing the mound inside my underwear.

"Please Christian," I'm begging now, begging for him to take me fully. He smirks at me and slides his fingers inside of me, pumping then slowly, gradually picking up the pace. When he uses his other hand to pull my bra down and begins his assault on my nipple, sucking and tugging it with his mouth. His mouth and finger combination is sending me over the edge; I can feel it building in my stomach, pushing me over the edge.

"Come for me, baby" and with that I felt myself release, arch my back, closed my eyes and let my orgasm overcome me.

Before I could re-gain my senses Christian was inside of me, filling me and connecting us in every physical way possible.

"Jesus Ana, I can still feel you coming." He remarks as he pushing inside of me, allowing me to adjust and then he pick up the pace. Quicker and quicker and the harder he goes the more rough I want him to be with me. I can tell he still needs to let some anger out, so I let him ride his course and plan to be even rougher with him tonight. He slams into me one last time and I fall to pieces once again, a few more thrusts and Christian stills, releasing himself inside of me and letting himself go fully to me.

We always end up lying on each other and just relaxing, last night it was on the bathroom floor and today its on the kitchen floor, will we ever have sex in a normal place? No, I don't think so, we're Greys- we don't do anything normally. My stomach rumbles and Christian takes that as his que to get up,

"No baby, stay here" I reach for his arm to pull him back to me but miss terribly and end up slapping the floor. I can see Christian stifling a laugh,

"You need to eat Ana and I'm sure Gail has something in the fridge you can eat." He says as he pulls open the fridge door. I guess I should probably move from the floor. Putting Christians top on, I go up behind and cuddle him,

"Not now Ana, you need to eat something." I give in and sit on the kitchen top waiting for Christian to feed me. I swear this man would force feed me at every occasion if he had the chance to.

* * *

I don't do very long chapters as I want to get chapters out as quick as possible, so I apologise if you don't like short chapters but that's how I work!

Hope you enjoyed and the next chapter will be up very soon!

Review please!

Thank you..

Sarah'1595


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you once again for the overwhelming views and follows on this story!

I changed the summary as I have decidede to take a different route with this story that will be much more interesting with many twists and turns!

Thank you all so much!

* * *

Chapter Three

Christian POV

No-one told me it would be this hard with girls, she is impossible sometimes. I never had this problem with Teddy, everything ran smoothly and we didn't have many problems with girls- well that he told us anyway. Phoebe on the other hand, well, all she wants to do is explore the male race. I have done about 12 background checks, not all boyfriends I know, but still! She is only 16! It's not that I love and care for her more than Teddy, no not at all I love my children both the same, but it's just that I see so much more of myself in Phoebe than I do Teddy. Teddy is his mother's daughter through and through, but Phoebe is definitely a Grey and that scares me.

I can't help but think about the things I got up to when I was 16 and the mess I got myself into, well not a mess as such just the situation. I don't want her to be like me when she gets older, I can honestly see her taking over Grey Enterprise rather than Teddy as he shows no interest what so ever towards the business. I just want the best for my daughter and to be like me is not the best at all, so if it means me running background check after background check then I'll do it. She will not fall into the same trap that I did, over my dead body.

Phoebe POV

I despise school; it is the drain of my life. Dad paid for us to go to some posh private school full of snobs and stuck-up's. I'm so glad mom or dad never allowed us to get like this, yes they buy us nice cars and get us what we want but we always have to be grateful for it. I remember once when Teddy didn't say thank you when dad bought him his new iPhone and then abused his contract, mom confiscated it for a month; he'll always appreciate things now.

I love doing this, just sitting in the car park watching the world go by, watching Isabella and Gerard have their latest fight, watching the group of bleach blonde fake bimbos wave their pom-pom's about; regardless of what ever high school you go to you will always get the standard groups, the Goths, the cheerleaders, the jocks, the nerds, the weirdo's etc. I don't really have a group, that's the way I want it to stay; I hate to be labelled because once you have a label they are impossible to shake. My only sanity at this place is Becki, Aunt Mia and Uncle Ethan's kid. We have been friends ever since I could remember and she was like a sister more than a cousin.

The buzzing of my phone in my pocket snaps me back to reality, its Becki wondering if I had arrived yet, our morning ritual. I mean come on; no-one wants to be sat on their own in the mornings. I quickly text back letting her know where I was and put my phone in my bag and got out of the car, to see Kris walking towards me.

"Why hello there stranger. Haven't spoken to you since lunch yesterday, you never text me as promised and the gym was hardly talking." I felt so bad ignoring Luke but I had no time to text him at all last night, what with dad and everything.

"Sorry, so much went on last night I didn't have time too and honestly I forgot."

"That's okay babe, just make sure it doesn't happen again," he says with a wink, just as he's walking away he turns around, "So see you at lunch yeah?"

"Of course, same place as yesterday." He smiles and carries on walking, I can feel the butterflies starting to arise in my stomach and it's a strange feeling. They didn't have enough time to manifest properly as I saw Becki strutting towards me, the resemblance to her mother was eerie.

"Hey girl, what did he want? You know how much trouble he is going to cause- he's a bad egg Feebs." She looked concerned; mum had obviously filled Aunt Mia in.

"We were just talking, honestly nothing major. Now are we going to go or stand here all day and moan about whom I hold conversations with or are we going to go inside into the warm?" I was trying to divert the conversation, however much I loved Becki she always seems to know what she's talking about and I like Luke, so I don't want to ruin that with Becki's opinion.

"Alright girl, chill out. Anyway I take the second option- the wind is gonna' mess up my hair." We walked into school arm in arm, Becki focusing on how long till the end of the day, whereas me, I was counting down the minutes till lunch; until I could see Luke.

The morning dragged at a ridiculously slow speed, but when the bell went for lunch I have never moved so quickly. Heading out to the table by the football field where Luke and I were going to meet. I slowed my pace, not wanting to get there before him and look over keen.

By the time I got there he was already say down, looking at his phone, I inwardly smiled knowing that he must have rushed to get there just like me.

"Hello, Mr Keen" I joked, he just smiled his smile at me.

"As always, I didn't want to miss a minute with you Miss Grey." The butterflies in my stomach have gone into overdrive now, flying at 100mph. I just smile in reply, being totally lost for words, and just sit down opposite him.

"So how has your morning been?" He questioned.

"Long, boring, as per usual. How about you?"

"Dragged, especially knowing that I was seeing you. Anyway, where is your partner in crime? She's usually within earshot of us." He was right, Becki always liked to be in control and know what was going on; she gets that from her uncle.

"Oh, I dealt with her. I found her a little lunch date to sit with, a guy in my math class, think his name is Adam or something. Anyway she won't be bothering us today."

"Thank God, I had a little something planned anyway," he grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the football field.

"Where are we going?" I questioned, I don't know what he had planned but something doesn't feel right about this.

"You'll see." He says, not even turning around to look at me but continuing on his pursuit. We arrive at the stands and he pulls me underneath to where a blanket and picnic basket was laid on the floor.

I could feel tears filling my eyes; no-one has done anything this nice and romantic for me before. I could see the look of anticipation on his face, waiting to see my reaction.

"I… I love it. Thank you so much." I say as I throw myself in his arms. There are no words to describe how happy I felt right now; I didn't know what to do with myself if I'm honest.

"Come on then, sit down and have some lunch." He said, tapping the empty space next to him on the blanket, walking towards the picnic set up I saw the array of food that he has set out for us, there's everything from sandwiches to varying fruits. I am still lost for words, I am never speechless- well until now that is and this is down to Luke.

Lunch flew by as Adam and I made small talk about anything and everything. I found out that he had had a pretty rough childhood, been thrown from house to house until he finally fell on his feet about age six with the lovely family he's with now, his mom and dad seem to love him unconditionally which is nice, I suppose after the rubbish upbringing he's had.

I didn't really talk a lot about my family, there's not much to talk about if I'm honest- I have a mom, dad and brother. Woo, story of the year that one. I did end up talking a lot about my Grandma and Grandpa, Aunt and Uncles and he seems genuinely interested in my life.

Before I knew it the bell was going and we had a rush to get back in time for our lessons. The school send an automatic e-mail to our parents if we are not there for registration and the last thing I need is dad asking where I was. The sprint to the English block was tiring and I just made it in time to sit down before my name was read out, that was a close call. I look to my left and see Becki smile from ear to ear like a Cheshire cat and I raise a questioning eyebrow at her, she looks at the laptop on her desk and starts to type- obviously writing to me to tell me all about it.

**From**: Rebecca Grey

**Subject**: Lunch!

**Date**: March 14 2028 13:36

**To**: Phoebe Grey

Thanks for the lunch date!

Adam is just adorable and he is SOOOOO nice! Thank you for setting me up!

OMG I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!

Rebecca Grey

* * *

Well at least she never asked where I was, thank God,

**From**: Phoebe Grey

**Subject**: Just call me cupid!

**Date**: March 14 2028 13:39

**To**: Rebecca Grey

Anytime babe! So tell me all! I want to know everything, do not leave anything out missy!

Phoebe Grey

Oh and Becki why is your surname Grey?! Swear it wasn't that last time I checked LOL!

* * *

**From**: Rebecca Grey

**Subject**: Get comfy…

**Date**: March 14 2028 13:44

**To**: Phoebe Grey

Well we just talked about how our days had been and made small talk about life and families in general. Do you know he speaks two languages, he is just unreal! I never really noticed him before and apparently we have math and bio-chem together! Who would have known eh!

We are going out for dinner tomorrow night and we can have a chance to talk more in private without big ear Sally ease dropping! I swear that girl always wants to know everyone's business!

Anyway, moving on, where were you at lunch? I didn't see you sat at the loners table ;) HA!

Rebecca Grey

And yeah we it's easier than Kavanaugh I suppose and something about your dad paying for schooling as a gift to mom and dad and it's easier to put it in mum's maiden name as he enrolled us together.

* * *

I should have guessed it had something to do with my dad; it always does some way or another. But more to the point she realised I wasn't anywhere to be seen at lunch, shit, how the hell do I explain this! I don't want to lie to her but I don't have much choice, I can't risk her telling her mom and her mom telling my mom and blah blah blah, it really wasn't worth the hassle.

**From**: Phoebe Grey

**Subject**: Onslaught…

**Date**: March 14 2028 13:50

**To**: Rebecca Grey

Wasn't ready for that! Jesus girl a second date already! Moving a bit quick don't you think? (Now who do I sound like, oh God! LOL!) But I'm happy for you, better than the jerks before. No names mentioned *COUGH ANDRE COUGH*

You best keep me posted on this ongoing situation! And where was I at lunch? Well, if I was to tell you then your amazing investigation, well stalker, skills that you inherited from my father will be totally wasted… and I would really hate to waste such valuable skills.

Phoebe Grey

* * *

I knew it had something to do with my father, it always does.

**From**: Rebecca Grey

**Subject**: Be prepared for everything my dear…

**Date**: March 14 2028 13:53

**To**: Phoebe Grey

How could you not be prepared, this is me! And yes we will not have any names mentioned, THANK YOU VERY MUCH!

STALKER! BLOODY STALKER! You will regret that statement, I promise you! And I will find out Miss Grey don't you worry!

Rebecca Grey, International Stalker for the FBI.

* * *

**From**: Phoebe Grey

**Subject**: Twitching lips…

**Date**: March 14 2028 13:57

**To**: Rebecca Grey

Oh you never cease to amaze me Beck's you really don't, LOL!

And we will see if I regret that darling! ;)

Anyway do your work! Due to your extra curriculum activities you are behind on the work! And plus Mrs Dexter is looking over her bushy eyebrows at us and I think her hairy upper lip is starting to twitch in anger.

Will talk after lessons!

Laters

Phoebe Grey

* * *

I could hear Becki snort trying to stifle a laugh at my response. Oh well, at least I have made her smile and she didn't push to much on the whole 'lunch' subject, I'll let her figure it out herself- no doubt she will but when she does I would have figured out a cover story, everyone's happy!

I get my head down and get on with finishing the rest of my draft and editing it, finishing just on the bell for the end of the day. I packed up and walked to the car, listening to Becki go on and on telling me about her date. Well, Adam seems nice making me feel quite proud of myself; I accidently set up two people who apparently go well together, go me.

We reached my car said our goodbyes and I jumped in putting the heating on to warm the bitter march air. I pull out of my space to be cut up by a guy on a motorbike; I beeped my horn and cursed under my breath. He sped off and just as he turned out of the school gates I realised who he was and smiled to myself. That was the boy I just spent lunch with, the boy who seems to have me under his spell. The butterflies start up again in my stomach and this time there flying a million miles an hour.

Thank you so much for keeping with this! Chapter Four is written and ready to go so please I need more reviews to see how I am doing...

Sorry to nag!

Sarah'1595


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the ridicously late update!

You know what the first couple of weeks back at school is like- you hit the ground running and just keep on running!

Anyway hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Four

Christian POV

I was trying to close this deal with the Japanese company to buy their ports, turn them into eco-friendly and give more people jobs than the current company were. It was becoming frustrating, everything I said they would throw something back at me, going against what I was saying and reasons why it wouldn't work.

I was at my wits end when my email pinged, it was from Ted and Phoebe's school and I wondered how late Ted was to his last class. This isn't the first time this has happened; I was going to kill him.

I quickly closed the deal, giving them much more than I probably should but I needed to see this email and get to Ted before he got home.

**From**: Seattle Independent School

**Subject**: Red word alert.

**Date**: March 14 2028 13:58

**To**: Christian Grey

**Attachments:** Email manuscript

We have alerted one of the many red words that you sent us a list of. This one being in an email from your daughter, Phoebe Grey, to her cousin, Rebecca Grey. The red words in this email conversation were:

Stalker

Date

We have attached the manuscript of the emails between the two girls so you can read for yourself. We hope this hasn't caused you any unnecessary trouble.

Many thanks,

Karen Kent

Head Secretary, Seattle Independent School.

Stalker? Oh shit. Please no. I click the attachment and skim through the conversation. Something about lunch, me, Andre (will have to check that later on) and ah, there's the stalker word.

**From**: Phoebe Grey

**Subject**: Onslaught…

**Date**: March 14 2028 13:50

**To**: Rebecca Grey

Wasn't ready for that! Jesus girl a second date already! Moving a bit quick don't you think? (Now who do I sound like, oh God! LOL!) But I'm happy for you, better than the jerks before. No names mentioned *COUGH ANDRE COUGH*

You best keep me posted on this ongoing situation! And where was I at lunch? Well, if I was to tell you then your amazing investigation, well, stalker skills that you inherited from my father will be totally wasted… and I would really hate to waste such valuable skills.

Phoebe Grey

I knew it had something to do with my father, it always does.

* * *

I breathed a sigh of relief, it was nothing terribly major and she didn't have a real stalker. But the fact that Phoebe was not with Rebecca at lunch worries me a little. Where the hell was she then?

There is no way to approach this with Phoebe without her going off on one again. She already suspects I had something to do with the changing of Rebecca's name at school, well I did, that was the only way I would get access to her emails as they wouldn't allow me access to someone with a different surname to my own. Best decision I ever made; it keeps them both safe.

She doesn't know the reason why I changed the surname and she doesn't seem to have an inkling about it either, which is a good sign but how the hell do I broach this with her?

Oh, I'm going to let Ana sort this out. She is way better than me at this and plus Phoebe and I aren't on best terms at the minute. Regardless of that I still need to know where my daughter was at lunchtime today. I swear I have no control of her and personally I'd rather deal with awkward Japanese dealers any day of the week, I know how to control them, manipulate them. My daughter, I don't have a clue.

Ana POV

My day had been surprisingly calm with only a few manuscripts and two meetings. I was getting an early day, for once and it felt good. I just hoped to God that Phoebe and Christian weren't going to be at each others throats tonight; I wanted to carry on my relaxing day at home but I doubt that will happen. Another day another drama at the Grey household.

I pull up the drive and take my usually spot next to Christian, who actually was surprisingly home- which meant something was wrong. Brilliant.

I do sometimes miss the days where it was just Christian and I, those very early days in Escala were some of the best. No children and just us and our playroom, now we have to lock out door just in case on of the kids decide to barge in and demand something new that they want, or moan about their other sibling. I might take Christian back to Escala; try to relive our younger days, if only for a weekend. I sigh heavily and step out of the car trying to prepare myself for what ever blood sucking issue was taking residence within my family.

The kids weren't home and I was thankful for that, at least Christian could de-brief me on what ever was the problem. I could tell something was not right, Gail told me that Christian was in his office and I headed straight up.

He was sat in his chair, head in one hand and the other stroking his chin, he heard the door shut and jumped at the noise, evidently immerged in what ever he was thinking.

"Sorry! I apologised as I sat in the chair opposite him and I was suddenly thrown back to the first time I met Christian, sitting awkwardly in his office apologising for falling on my face.

"Don't say sorry babe," he remarked as he took the seat opposite me and his face suddenly took a serious turn.

"What's happened Christian? You haven't been home this early in about 13 years." He looked up at me and smirked a little.

"Oh Mrs Grey, you know me so well. I didn't want to bother you at work so I knew if I got home before you, you would know something was not right." I really wish Christian would just get to the point with, what ever this pressing problem was.

"Yes Christian, go on." I saw him take a deep inward breathe, obviously preparing himself for whatever he was about to say.

"Well I got an email from the school regarding the list of red words that I gave them. Well here's the manuscript of the e-mails between Phoebe and Rebecca today at school." He handed me the papers and sat at his desk. I scanned through the emails and couldn't see anything massively wrong with them- they were talking about boys? Like normal teenage girls do.

"Christian there is nothing wrong with this conversation, well nothing that jumps out as being a problem." He looked at me mystified, like I had totally missed something.

"Ana, she wasn't with Rebecca at lunch! So where was she then?" He looked strained, the only way he looks when he doesn't have control of a situation. Christian Grey's worst nightmare.

"Christian, she was probably with some other friends. She has more friends than just Rebecca you know? She was most probably winding Rebecca up, she has my smart mouth, remember? So less of your worrying- I am sure everything is normal, as long as she is not committing any form or crime or getting herself in trouble let her be." I could tell he was going to argue with me, so I stopped him before he could start, "You will let this go Christian, if not it will make things worse for you. You know she will ask why you are spying on her at school, better yet why Phoebe has the surname 'Grey' at school. Leave it and if it gets worse then we will intervene but for now let her live her life."

He looked defeated but I knew I was right. I knew this would only cause more trouble in this house- trouble that we, as a family, did not need.

"I'm going to talk to Gail regarding dinner and her plans for holiday time this year, as I want to go away as a family at some point and obviously we can't all be away at one point." I left the room and at the door turned around for my last say, "And Christian, I meant what I said. This is the last we will hear of this situation. Promise me?"

He huffed and sat back in his chair, almost as if he was about to have a schoolboy tantrum, but instead grabbed the manuscript and threw it in the bin. "I promise." He remarked, "Oh, and you owe me for this tonight Mrs Grey." He smirked at me and I walked out of his office, laughing and feeling very different to how I felt walking in.

Phoebe POV

Curiosity got the better of me and I decided to follow Luke home. See where he was living, to get a rough idea of the person he is. Well, I say that, if you look at my house it couldn't be more different to the person I am. I do like money, don't get me wrong, it isn't the end of the World if I didn't have any; but it does make life easier.

I kept my distance, two or three cars back, so he wouldn't see me. I could feel the rush of adrenaline cursing through my body, I felt like I was in a car chase; it was so stupid but I enjoyed it. We turned down a more remote road; it was a gated complex with four massive houses within. This was when my inner stalker was stopped as he punched in the code and the gates opened, letting him enter his World, a World I hope I would be part of eventually.

Mum and Dad were both in their offices when I arrived home, their usually positions, so I turned on the TV and kicked back after a very 'stressful' day. Mid-way through Pretty Little Liars I heard dads booming voice,

"Kids, dinner! You have a minute!" I was in a good mood after seeing where Luke lived, I knew if dad saw where he lived and the lifestyle he has he would approve. I know that is so low of him but is suppose he does want the best for me, now and in the future. I should really give him a break, I know he just wants the best but it can be so overbearing, well thank God for mom, she's always the voice of reason.

"Phoebe, I will not ask you again!" Ah, maybe I should move. Anyway, I wouldn't want a Gail speciality to go cold, such a waste!

* * *

See you next time!


	5. Chapter 5

Hello lovely people! Sorry this is so short but I couldn't find a better place to stop this chapter! Promise the next one will be longer!

Thanks for reading and ENJOY!

* * *

Chapter Five

Phoebe POV

My life is so boring. Nothing ever happens that the slightest bit interesting. I wish I was at a normal state school, there's always a drama or a good gossip; there's absolutely nothing at this snobby school. Everyone is so focused on education and all the rubbish that no-one wants a good time.

Ah, I have been in such a bad mood for a couple of weeks now. Luke isn't here; he hasn't been here for weeks. He text me before he left saying he was going on some retreat, but didn't tell me when he was going to be back. Honestly, I love Rebecca to bits but eating lunch with her is becoming extremely tedious. All she talks about is family and Adam and all that stuff, another reason why we need some good gossip to talk about. Biology dragged, it always does though because I hate it. Dad made me take it as he thought it would 'better my chances' with college applications and 'stuff', makes me 'versatile', apparently.

Dad has been worshipping Teddy lately, trying to show him all his business has to offer. I think he's hoping that he will take it all over when the time comes, fat chance of that. Teddy's mind is not business focused at all, its more focused on drink and smoking. I know I could do a better job than Teddy, but I mean come on, Dad is kidding himself. I can tell Teddy doesn't want to do it, the look on his face whenever dad gives him one of his 'lessons' he looks like he's being tortured; I have to stifle a laugh every time.

Once again another day finishes, another day without seeing Luke. What is wrong with me? I have never been dependant on a boy, not even my dad sometimes. I pride myself on being an independent woman; I can walk with my head held high on my own. So WHY do I miss him? I can feel myself sliding down this slippery slope, a slippery slope into love. Maybe if I stop them reaching my heart, maybe I can stop him from shattering it; that's what they do right?

Honestly, the real reason I'm freaking out completely is because, because... I have no experience. How sad is that? I'm 16 and a total virgin; I am such a sad case. My dad would be over the moon- it meant that I would be totally different from him and mum, they must think we don't hear anything, or see it even! I walked in when I was about 5- innocently looking for my teddy, my poor poor eyes.

No-one knows about this, like no-one, not even Becki. I make up half the stuff we talk about and I get it from other people, word of mouth and all. I want to experience stuff, I desperately do but it just hasn't felt right before, that is until now. I would laugh at people who used to say they were waiting for the right one, that's back when we were all virgins in 8th Grade; now I'm the only virgin left. Even Becki isn't! Aunt Mia's perfect little daughter isn't so perfect anymore.

God knows what's so wrong with me, honestly I just haven't been that interested, but Luke holds some sort of flame- shining so bright and I just can't take my eyes off. I feel drawn to him, every nerve in my body tingles when he is near. I can feel myself building inside when he does those small things, like whisper in my ear, or tuck that bit of hair behind my ear.

Maybe I'm falling to deep to quick, this isn't normal- it can't be? I would ask mom but I know she would tell dad, Aunt Mia is a blab and would probably blog it and tell the whole World- and Becki is just the same. So who do I turn to? I knew exactly who I would speak to, who would keep my secret a secret; I pull my phone out and dial the number. They pick up on the second ring.

"Phoebe?"

"Grandma, I need some advice."

A rather embarrassing hour later, I had the answers I needed. Grandma promised she wouldn't say anything to my dad or mom. She just said I had to take things slowly talk to Luke about how I feel and see if he feels the same. I would love to, but it just sounds so embarrassing! Sitting down and talking about how I am a virgin and how I want to take thing further with him, oh God it sounds horrific. I think he would be okay about it, but I do not even want to test it. She reckons that I need to ring him and ask him when he will be back, start taking matters in to my own hands. I stare at his number wondering whether I should ring him, he told me not to but I don't know how much longer I can wait.

I wait what feels like a lifetime until he answers.

"Phoebe? Hey, what's up?" It sounds like he is out of breath.

"Oh hey, is this a bad time?" I suddenly feel bad for ringing, like I rung out of place.

"No, no not at all Phoebe. Was just going to text you, but hey a phone call will do." He sounds much more relaxed and I pray that that has something to do with me ringing.

"I suppose it will, so how are things your end? How's your retreat?"

We ended up speaking for a good hour about school, family and other bits, but he always avoided the conversation about his retreat. Just saying that his cousin had recommended it to him so he could, 'better his lifestyle'; God only knows what it could be. My mind is going in to overdrive as I try to figure out what the hell he is doing there, and what reason does he feel he has to better his lifestyle. His lifestyle is incredible, close to mine from what I can tell; well saying that no family is what it seems from the outside- mine included.

On the bright side, he's coming home tomorrow evening just in time for the beginning of the weekend. Hopefully I can see him then, 3 weeks is long enough. With any luck I'll be able to get out of him the reason for this retreat in the middle of the semester, something strange about this I can feel it right from my core, it's shaking my whole body. But I chose to ignore it, no worth in paying attention to useless feelings.

I can feel myself walking with a slight spring in my step as I walk down to grab a drink. There was this God awful noise coming from Teddy's room. My curiosity got the better of me and I peered in to have a look. He was sat on the end of his bed, with garage music blaring out of his stereo. Mom was going to kill him so I took matters into my own hands.

"Mom," I shouted down the stairs. "I'll get Teddy; put our dinner on hold until he comes down. I need to speak with him for five minutes."

"Ok sweetie, don't be long."

Sorted, now all I need to figure out was what the hell was wrong with him, he rarely acted this way?

"Teddy, can I come in?" I asked poking my head through the door. He was lying on his back on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He never answered so I took that as my que to just enter. "What is wrong with you? You have never been like this before and more to the point when have you ever been in to this awful music?!" He thought about it for a minute, he went to reply but stopped himself.

"Ted, between you and I what's wrong?" Was that tears welling in his eyes? Oh my, what is wrong with him? I waited in silence; I figured that's what he needed. I waited and waited in an extremely awkward silence until he took a sharp intake of breathe.

"She's pregnant Feebs. Skye is pregnant."

I'm Speechless. That never happens, but words have escaped me.

"Phoebe please, please don't just sit there emotionless. Please tell me what I can do."

How the hell could he have been so stupid!?

"When did you find out?" He sighed, evidently in relief.

"This afternoon, she asked me to meet her in town. I thought she was just stalking me again and was going to ask, or beg for my forgiveness. I mean she won't leave me alone and then she was sat there going on and on and-"

"Theodore! Just stop!" I interrupted him, "How the HELL could you have been so stupid! Do you even know what mom and dad are going to say about this? Ha ha, dad is going to kill you." I was beyond mad and the sarcasm was starting to seep in. "Do you not realise the effect this has had on all the family? The implication this will have?"

"Please Feebs, I need you."

"How do you know this is even your baby? How do you know there even is a baby! She has a bad reputation; everyone knows that she sleeps around. She is using you for your money Teddy, forget about her." This was the only option I could see. We weren't even sure that this was his, and if there even is a baby.

"I've sorted all this Feebs. She bought scan pictures along with her and we have an appointment on Saturday for a paternity test. Oh God, what do I do Feebs?" His head was in one hand and the other was raking through his hair.

"This is your problem Teddy, I never thought I would leave you out in the dark but I knew this would happen!" my voice is rising to dangerously high levels, "dad has given you so much freedom, letting you out at all hours but he won't even let me speak to a boy! Look what you have done Teddy, you do not even-"

"Kids, what is going on in here?" Mom interrupted, perfect timing as always. "Both your dinner is cold and I can hear you shouting above that awful music, what is going on?" I so wish I could be the one to drop Teddy in it. However, that's his job.

"I'll let Theodore be the one to tell you mom. I'm going downstairs to eat." I glared at Teddy and then walked downstairs to leave Teddy's to mom's interrogation- have fun brother.

Dad questioned me as I sat down, more like interrogate. What is it with my parents? They are so persistent; I swear the FBI have nothing on them. I brushed it off, telling him that it was just a sibling row, nothing out of the ordinary. He believed me, until there was a wail from upstairs. He's obviously told mom, well here comes the onslaught.

He is going to thrown this family into the air, he's going to push us to the limits and test our strengths. Honestly, I don't know how we are going to get through this, we are already a family with issues and now we are a family with life changing issues. Brilliant.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello again! Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Sorry for the gramatical and spelling errors, just wanted to get this out ASAP!

* * *

Chapter Six

Phoebe POV

The backlash that followed was to be expected. Mom cried, cried some more and then sobbed when the paternity test came back that the baby was Teddy's and also that she was 12 weeks gone. Dad does what dad does, gets extremely angry and then locks himself away trying to figure out how he can solve this.

Mom didn't want to make Skye get rid of the baby, it went against everything she believed, dad and I weren't of the same attitude. We knew this family wouldn't survive another drama like this, for once we were on the same wave length. One thing we all do agree on is that Grandma and Grandpa should not know anything until they absolutely have too- it would break their heart, then I would break Teddy's nose.

Teddy was like a zombie, just going through day to day, seeming as if he didn't even care about the chaos he had caused. Dad had to do everything in his power to stop her going to the press about this, to try to keep this at bay until the baby came. Of course, her family didn't want any money from him, they were rich enough; they wanted power.

Her dad used to work for dad's company, until he fucked up and he was fired. Can call this karma I suppose, if dad had done a background check on Skye then none of this would have happened. So now dad has to give him his job back, a promotion and a pay rise. A low blow for dad and his huge ego, I shouldn't be enjoying this but I really am.

And to rock this family even more, mom now wants residency of the baby when it's born. She feels we can give it a better like than Skye and her family can- she isn't wrong but I don't want a crying baby in the house and neither does Teddy or dad. A wonderful couple of weeks it has been for the Grey household.

All this drama in the last couple of days has meant I have been on house arrest. Dad has gone into overdrive when it comes to the protection, through fear of me getting knocked up. If only he knew, I should tell him really it would settle his worries. Actually no, that could be a very awkward conversation that I never want to have.

Due to this wonderful new house arrest I am not allowed to see Luke, just as he came back. Oh, I hate Teddy so much more now than I did two weeks ago.

I still see Luke at school but I cannot spend lunchtimes with him or have a proper conversation with him as dad now has everything possible traceable, and I have security with me at all times. I am so desperate to ask him how his retreat went and what it was even about- there is something going on regarding that and I am desperate to know what!

Luke has asked me round for dinner on Friday but I just know dad won't let me go and mom is in no fit state to compromise with him. I'm going to have to recruit in some extra help. So once again I find myself turning to the person I seem to be a lot lately, Grandma.

I managed to persuade her to cover for me but I had to be back at hers before 9 and have to keep silent about our scheme. I think she thought this was fun and felt young again, bless her. This is why I love her so much, she is such a legend and I feel so bad for not telling her about Teddy but it really isn't my place to tell her.

For the first time in ages I was looking forward to something but at the same time I was so nervous. I was going to meet his mom and dad, see his home, where he spends all his time. This was a big step for us and I hope it went the right way and his parents liked me, if not we would be over quicker than I could say bye Luke.

Of course the week dragged, but this time it wasn't because I was under arrest, it was because I was getting some freedom. The plan was to go to Grandma's with security and everything, and then we were going to go 'out for dinner', leave cellphones at home, demand security leave us alone and she was going to meet up with her friends and drop me at Luke's. This was genius and the funniest thing was it was all her idea- I think she has missed her speciality in life; an undercover cop.

Friday finally came around and mom and dad didn't suspect a thing. I debated what to wear for ages, throwing things around my room until I finally decided on a pair of light green jeans and a black top with my black pumps. I think I look respectable, grabbed my bag and left before I could change my mind again.

Taylor drove me to Grandma's and then ended up speaking to Grandpa. Grandma did her amazing 'thing' and persuaded Taylor to stay here whilst we enjoyed our dinner. We still couldn't fully relax until we got in the car and a mile down the road. We burst into laughter and I really enjoyed moments like this.

However, the joke quickly subsided and she got serious with me.

"Phoebe darling, please stay safe. I have done this only because I trust you and I know you will be responsible, so please don't throw this back in my face sweetheart."

"I promise I won't, and thank you so much for doing this for me Grandma, I promise if you want to run away and need my cover I am here. We make a good team me and you!"

"I know we do sweetheart, and I don't think I will be running away any time soon darling, but thanks anyway." She giggled to herself as we were pulling up outside Luke's house.

"Remember what I said sweetie. Don't be nervous darling," she noticed as I was biting my lip, a habit inherited from my mom apparently, "you will be fine, I promise you. Now give me a kiss and I will see you at 9 to pick you up."

"Thank you Grandma, and thanks for all of this. I love you so much."

"Well who am I to stop the course of true love? Now go! Before your dinner gets cold." I get out of the car, took a deep breathe and walked towards the gate. "Love you!" she shouted from the car and I knew everything was going to be OK, I just had the turn on the Grey charm- it seems to work for everyone else in my family, well maybe minus Teddy.

Luke opened the gate and met me half way up the drive, grabbing me in an embraced straight away.

"I've missed you Phoebe Grey, it has been far too long since I properly spoke to you." There was a whole change in his persona, he had a mysterious look to him, and it made the space between my legs ache and throb. All these new feelings- I was loving it already.

"I have missed you too, thanks to my dad we have no alone time."

"Well thank God for your Gran, because we do now. Let me show you around." He entwined his fingers with mine and we walked around his house. He showed me everything from the gardens, to the summer house, to the lake at the back of the house where they had boats and jet-skis attached to the jetty. It was truly beautiful and once again I was left speechless.

"So do you like it?" he asked, with a hint of anticipation in his voice.

"It's beautiful here Luke it really is. Your mom and dad have done such a brilliant job with the place." I was truly in awe; there are now words for it.

"Glad you like it, wait till we come out here later- I have a surprise for you." The butterflies in my stomach had re-surfaced from hibernation at the thought of what to come. "But for now, dinner is ready and my parents are dying to meet you."

Once again we were walking hand in hand and I could feel the nerves working their way up my body and panic started to set in. Luke could feel this and stopped, putting his hands on my cheeks.

"Phoebe it will be fine, they won't interrogate you or anything, they are harmless I promise." I really wish I could believe his words but I was finding it hard.

We carried on walking; reaching the back door I felt a calm wash over me as I looked into the house. Everything was so homely and comfy, I think welcoming is the perfect way to describe this house.

"Hello Phoebe, my name is Vanessa and this is my husband Marcus." She said pointing to her husband who was stood on her right.

"Hello Phoebe it is lovely to finally meet the girl Luke speaks so much about." Marcus said holding his hand out for me to shake. I could feel myself blushing,

"It is so lovely to meet you both finally; Luke speaks so highly of you." I replied shaking Marcus' hand and Vanessa gave me a kiss on each cheek. Ok, my face was totally red now.

"All good I hope Luke," Vanessa said staring Luke straight in the eyes.

"Of course mom, what could I possibly say about you that is bad?" he replied with the cutest look on his face, little mommy's boys.

"I should hope not sweetheart," she replied and just from her eyes you could see the love she held for Luke.

"Now, I hope your hungry Phoebe. V always cooks to feed the 5,000." Vanessa rolled her eyes, still holding immense love in her eyes for her husband. She led us towards the table, which was set out beautifully, making me feel much more comfortable about how the night would go.

Dinner flew by in a flurry or talk and good food. Honestly this food was amazing, not as good as Gail's but pretty close. 9 o'clock came around far too quickly and I honestly didn't want to go.

My phone buzzed and I quickly checked it after saying my goodbyes and thank you to Vanessa and Marcus for a lovely evening.

"**Five minutes, then I am leaving" G x" **I loved my Grandma, she knew me so well.

Luke walked me to the gate and we stood opposite each other, not knowing what to say, or what to do.

He leaned in, his head tilting to one side. Staring at his lips I knew what was coming. My breathe hitched in my throat as he got closer, feeling his breathe on my face my nerves tingled. His lips were just about to touch mine and,

'**BEEP'**

We both jumped back, hearts racing and blood pumping through our veins at 100 miles per hour. I turned round to see my Grandma waving at us from the car trying to hide her smirk. I was going to kill her, I was so close to getting somewhere with Luke and she had to get all horn happy.

I heard a chuckle from Luke and turned to give him a cuddle,

"Thanks for a lovely evening Luke, was so nice." I said with a genuine smile on my face.

"We'll do it again soon, I promise. Next time at your place?" he smiled.

"Have a laugh Luke, my dad has me on house arrest!" we both laughed and hugged again. He opened the gate and let me out, I was reluctant to leave and I could see he didn't want me to leave, but I could see my Gran's twitching palm and she was going to press that bloody horn again.

"Bye Luke, see you Monday." I smiled as I got into the car, giving my Gran daggers, she just laughed.

"What did you do that for?! We were just about to kiss and you beeped your bloody horn!" I was trying to hide a laugh because I could never take my Gran seriously.

"You can't be giving yourself away like that, you have to give him something to chase sweetheart." She said staring straight at the road ahead.

"Gran, I wasn't going to strip my clothes off and jump him!" I saw her slight grimace at the crudeness of my words.

"I know that sweetie, but give him something to imagine, to enjoy in his spare time. Bit by bit give him what he wants but not at once because then he has no motivation. I may be wrong and things may have changed since my time but I do know men don't change. They are made of all the same stuff."

I knew she was right but I hated to admit it, because I wanted nothing than to give my all to Luke, and I knew he felt that way about me as well.

"So how did it all go then?"

The rest of the journey consisted of me talking to Gran about my night, telling her how lovely Vanessa and Marcus were and how felt so comfortable. She nodded at the correct moments and smiled when she had too. I was so in to my story when I realised that we has passed Gran's house and were heading straight to ours.

"Where are we going Gran? We have passed your house?"

"I sent security home, told them I would drop you off and would be fine looking after my own Grandchild. They believed me and went home, your dad was not best pleased but he wouldn't dare cross me."

"Oh I love you Gran! You are actually the best!" I gave her a hug over the car at a red light. The light tuned green and we headed home, I was so blissfully happy.

That's until a car plunged straight into the side of the car beside me and I blacked out, feeling no pain at all.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Phoebe POV

Complete darkness, that's what I felt. I could hear screaming and sirens in the distance but I didn't care. I had never been so relaxed and I could feel myself slipping further and further in the pool of serenity I was currently in and I was doing nothing to stop it.

* * *

"What happened mom? Look at her, look what you have done!" I could hear my dad's booming voice, I tried to tell him that it wasn't Gran's fault that the man ran through the red light, but I couldn't and I slipped into darkness again.

* * *

"… please please show me. Anything sweetheart to let me know you can hear me." I heard a sigh and pressure on my hand. "It's useless Christian. Nothing is happening; maybe we should call them now?"

"No Ana, you're giving up. I am not giving up on her, she will be fine I know she can hear me- there is no need to call…" I could feel myself falling back into darkness again; I was trying to battle it, I wanted to hear who they were so desperate to call. I failed and the darkness consumed me.

* * *

Something is not right, I can feel it in every nerve of my body and it scares the life out of me. I haven't heard anything for a while now, at least I was drifting in and out of the haze I felt myself currently in, but now its silent. An eerie silence, the blackness around me became so familiar I welcomed it once again.

**CHRISTIAN POV**

My baby. My little girl. Lying lifelessly on the bed. I was meant to protect her and I failed, if I had done better she wouldn't be here. My mother is primarily the one who has put her here; she should never have lied to me. We have had this conversation over and over again and every time it has ended up with mom crying and me getting angry. I've given up.

Ana thinks we should call all the family in. She isn't responding to any treatment they are giving her, I can't make that call. I can't give up on her. I would throw everything away to save her, everything I own. I have been ringing around every single hospital, the one that offers the best treatment is in England- but they feel the flight would be more dangerous and the chances are extremely slim if we choose to fly.

What do I do?

I have never felt so helpless in my life. My mind flashed back to the only other time I had felt almost this helpless when it came to Phoebe.

"_Come on darling, you can do it." I tried to offer my best support but her bottom lip was trembling so hard._

"_Daadeeee, it's owiee!" her little red eyes were filling with tears as she refused to look at her knee. My heart broke completely._

"_I know sweetheart but the doctor needs to put some special medicine on it so it's not an owiee anymore." Her eyes overfilled and tears streamed down her face._

_She had been playing outside whilst I had to take a phone call and she fell down the steps leading to the grass. I turned around for 2 seconds, never again. Thank God she only busted her knee not anything more serious._

"_Where is she?!" I heard my wife's formidable voice coming from down the corridor and before I could shout, she was in the door, Phoebe reaching for her._

"_How the hell did she do this Christian?!" she said, glaring at me as Phoebe snuggled her head into Ana's neck._

"_2 seconds Ana, that's all it was and she made a break for the grass." She sighed as the torment I was going through was evident on my face._

"_It happens, thank God it wasn't anything worse." Guilt overwhelmed me and I fell onto the chair, a few tears falling from my eyes. I felt so useless and responsible, I should have been more careful and watchful, a father. _

_From this moment on I swear that I will protect her with all my life._

I had failed; I had managed for 14 years to keep that promise to her. Maybe at times a little too much and she hated me for that, but the one time I had failed was the one time that this had happened. I held her hand and spoke to her, like I had every day for the last month.

"Mr. Grey," I heard through the blur of my dream. Is that Phoebe? I shot up and looked straight at her- she was still. The noise came from the door, a young looking boy, perhaps Phoebe's age, was stood there.

"Can I help you?" I ask him, then I hits me like a train. It's Luke. I jump up from the bed and grab him- throwing him against the wall.

"It's you" You are the reason my daughter is in this position. LOOK AT HER!" His eyes were trained to the floor, seeming as if it was to painful to even look at Phoebe the way she was.

"Please sir, I am not here to fight. Your wife called me, she thought I might be able to help." His voice was shaky and I could tell he was scared, good the fucker may realise what he, combined with my mother, have done.

"Well what fucking difference are you going to make? She hasn't responded to anyone- not even her closest family. So you can leave, now."

"I'm sorry, your wife told me not to leave under any circumstances- she warned me you would be like this." Wait, Ana had called him here? The anger was rising and before I knew it I was leaving the room- still holding Luke by the collar of his shirt, to see my wife coming down the hall- looking tired and visually skinnier.

"What is he doing here?!" I spat at her, throwing Luke at her. She grabbed him putting her arm around his shoulder, squeezing it asking if she was okay. My anger was about to blow.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? She is lying there because of HIM! Because she wanted to see him and lied to us about it! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" I was shaking with rage.

"Christian this is not the time or place, I called him here and he will stay. Now go and calm down, Phoebe does not need this negative attitude around her now." Honestly, this woman was deluded. I stomped off like a child but I couldn't help it, my daughter was lying in a bed, unconscious and being kept alive by machines. I didn't want him anywhere near her!

What do I do? Please, someone help me. Not my little girl, I can't loose her, she was meant to bury me not the other way round.

Pull yourself together Christian; you are the man of this family. You have to keep them together, even when everything is falling apart.

**Phoebe POV**

I think I heard Luke. I think I have heard him a few times over the past however many days I have been here. I have lost all track of time and do not know what time of day it is or even what day it is.

I keep coming round for longer periods of time, I heard Ted have a whole one-sided conversation with me at one point about Sky.

"_I think we have decided to keep it. Sky doesn't want any money or even the baby so she's agreed to give mum the residency that she wants." I could feel a sense of excitement in his voice._

"_I know, I know. You hate the idea of living with a baby and you won't help at all." He knows me so well. "But please can I ask you this; I'm praying you can hear me because I need your help. You know, because you a woman and stuff, and it's a girl." Oh it's a girl! Makes it a little bit better I suppose. "Like when she gets to the appropriate age for all that… womanly stuff I want to know that you will be there for her."_

_Oh my of course I will be- I am not abandoning my niece completely! Just referring a lot of the responsibility to him, it is his kid not mine. I want to shake him and say of course, but obviously I can't. He carried on talking about his life and what he was doing etc... then I heard the door creak and mom's voice. The room went silent and I felt myself drift off again._

But now I could feel my dad's hand on mine and his voice seemed to be getting louder and louder the more I came round. I could tell he was drifting off to sleep by the drowsiness of his voice. I felt his head drop on to my hand and his soft snore drift around me. I felt my mouth start to move slightly and my eyes coming round to look at the white tiles on the roof. I opened and shut my mouth a few times and managed to croak out:

"Dad…"

* * *

Hope you enjoyed that one!

_**LITTLE B- **_I know Phoebe is a brat in the first couple of chapters but the accident MAY change things for her. But I just love the grief she gives to Christian and I always imagined her this way! Thanks for the review and sorry for taking so long to reply to it!

_**ARSG- **_Thank you for your support, I hope this chapter was everything you hope it would be!

And a massive THANK YOU to the 38 followers to this story that I haven't fully thanked yet:

**ARSG, Betweenthelines16, Byg0402, Caribbeansbride, GingerBreadHan XD, GreyFan513, HBattin, HalloStar81, KayMarie3817, Lisarfc1, Lovewriter19, MORVII, Madison89, Mistress of Blue Evil, Patria2204, The Beauty with Brown Hair, X-Story-Maker-X, aletamc, amosbourne, ani101PSU, charhamblin, christinedaae229, csl822, dawntim76, gunchsmom, kendall777, IamXchop, , lisalilac, love50, mrsdamon, mrslisa85, shaunankc, srfrnkln, sweetg2626, trudes193, uiopas, xxlouise.**

Love you all ridiculously!


	8. Chapter 8

Review replies are at bottom of chapter!

Enjoy...

* * *

Chapter Eight

**Christian POV**

"Phoebe!" My head sprung up from the position it was in and I saw the sight I had been waiting a month to see. My little girl with her eyes open, talking, even smiling at the pace that my head flew up. I squeezed her hand as a tear slid down the side of my cheek.

"How are you feeling darling?" I asked, immediately concerned that she was in some kind of pain.

"How do you think?" she croaked, obviously getting used to using her mouth again and I could tell her mouth was dry as she licked her lips. Was nice to see this hasn't affected her sense of humour. I grabbed the water and put the straw to her lips allowing her to drink. The sigh of relief that left her lips when the straw did sounded better than anything I had heard before, well not as good as hearing her say 'dad' earlier. I pressed the nurses button and immediately Ana and Ted came running in, fearing the worse but seeing the best thing possible.

"Oh my God, my baby!" Ana cried and ran over to Phoebe's bed grabbing her in an embrace quicker than I could say wait.

"Ow, mom." I heard, coming from a muffled voice behind Ana. She let go and touched all Phoebe's face and shoulders- just to make sure she was actually there. Then went on to pinch herself, making sure this wasn't a dream. Teddy was just smiling from the end of the bed- they looked at each other and nothing needed to be said between the two, they smiled at each other and each knew what the other wanted to say.

In this moment I have never felt more alive and relieved. My family was together, we were okay, and I had my little girl back.

**Phoebe POV**

The next few weeks went by in a flurry of activity. People came and went and it seemed like I was never without anyone. Dad resorted to working in the room adjacent to mine, and sometimes even next to me. Mom was here all the time and only left me to go and get something to drink or a change of clothes from home, which she would only ever be gone for 15 minutes tops. I do not even want to think about how many speeding laws she was breaking daily.

I had broken my leg in the accident, bruised my ribs, cut my face and my body had shut itself down to repair itself but other than that I seemed to have got out quite lucky considering the situation. A little bit more backwards they said and I wouldn't be here now, that's too overwhelming to even think about. My leg is only in plaster for a couple more days as I was in plaster throughout the month I was out, so not to bad really!

I was so thankful when Luke would make his twice daily visits as my family gave us some privacy. Well dad went into his 'office' next door but he still shut the door which was more than I could ever ask from him anyway!

We spoke about lots and honestly I was just so happy he was here. He claimed that I was with him the night of the crash but I'm struggling to remember the night at all. They say its part of the healing process but to be honest I'm quite pissed off. The one night I met Luke and all his family and I cant remember it. Sods law eh!

"Phoebe, I was so scared when your mom rang me and told me what had happened." He exclaimed and I could see a look on his face of pain.

"Woah, its okay Luke. I'm here, I'm okay." I wiped away the drop falling from his eye.

"But you weren't Phoebe. When I first came in here you were like a corpse. You were only breathing because the machines were making you. It was to mechanical, in, out, in, out. I half expected you to break the rhythm like you would usually do to anything too structured. But you never. I would stare at your chest rising and falling for hours, hoping and praying but nothing came of it, I was so worried and it made me realise my feelings for you Phoebe, and I just wanted to say, and have wanted to say for the last two weeks, I think I love you. Oh wait no, I know I love you."

This outburst startled me at first but after the instant shock I could feel his words sinking right to my heart and I knew that I loved this boy, the boy who had spent day after day with me and still now comes by religiously every other day. He was the one.

My beautiful moment was ruined by my dad slamming his door open, standing there with his hands on his hips with a look of fury on his face. How much had he heard?

**Christian POV**

I was never going to be minding my own business when it came to Phoebe, especially not now. So when I heard him say "I love you" amongst other thing I lost it. Almost as if it was on instinct I stood up from my seat and slammed the door open.

"You what!?" I said desperately trying to keep my voice calm. I could see a smirk forming on Luke's face, if he wasn't careful I'd wipe it straight off his face.

"Mr Grey, I was going to approach you about this but I felt there wasn't a better time than now to tell Phoebe how much I lo-liked her." That's it boy, don't drop the 'L' word in front of me. "But after everything, I was so scared almost loosing her, as I know you were even more but it heightened my feelings for her and I want to make this work."

This boy was getting closer and closer to me and him falling out. My daughter was dying on a hospital bed and all he can think of is what's dangling between his legs! I was about to explode, until as if on que Ana walked in with Teddy. Brilliant.

She took one look at my face and pointed to the office with her eyes, my que to follow her I presume.

"This conversation is not over young man." I gave him the most intimidating glare that I could before walking in to the office to face Ana's smirking face. What is it with everyone smirking today?

"What was going on? Slightly glad I interrupted if I'm honest." She said as she slumped into the chair behind the desk.

"I overheard Luke and Phoebe having a 'chat'." She nodded her head for me to continue, "and he was spouting her all this shit about how scared he was and then… and then he said he loved her." I could feel the anger rising through my body as I spoke and it boiled over the edge when Ana burst out laughing.

"Would like to know what's so funny about this Ana? After everything Phoebe has been through he does this to her."

"Christian," she walked over to me and placed her hands on my chest. "Stop living in the 18th century, kids use the word love all the time now. Even if he did mean it there's nothing wrong with him loving Phoebe."

"Nothing wrong with it! He was the boy that meant that Phoebe was out that night, that meant the car got hit, the reason we thought we were going to loose our daughter and it 'doesn't matter'?!" I was shaking by this point, what was wrong with Ana? Why couldn't she see the same way I did?

"Listen, if we had been more willing to let her see boys and not been so caught up in Teddy and his drama then we would have realised what she was doing." I hated to admit it that he had a point; we were so caught up in the pregnancy that we didn't have a clue. Not like me at all, for the second time in a month I felt completely helpless and out of control of everything.

"I know Ana, I don't want her to be hurt again. She's had enough hurt over this last month." Ana rested her head on my chest and rubbed her hand up and down my back.

"Christian I know your going to want to protect her even more now than ever-"

"To right I am- she is going nowhere." I stated.

"You have to realise Christian she is a teenager and if we don't let her go a little bit she'll just do it behind our backs. Sometimes I think she gets more like you everyday." I went to protest but once I saw the smile on Ana's face I melted.

I knew she was right but I just didn't want to admit it. I didn't want my little girl to grow up, look what happens when she does. Once again I felt completely useless and my lack of control frustrated me.

These kids will be the death of me.

* * *

**HBattin- **Thank you so much for your review! I hope you enjoyed this chapter just as much!

**charhamblin- **I loved your long review, to see you are as passionate about these characters as I am is re-assuring! I know he was far too hard on her but who knows how we react when we are faced with these situations. And you will see how Christian changes/doesn't change over the rest of the story! Yes Teddy's story will develop as the fic goes on, who knows how he will turn out! ;) Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**ARSG- **Hope you liked how Luke spoke to Phoebe whilst she was awake! Hope this chapter was as good as you hoped and thank you for reviewing!

MASSIVE THANK YOU TO NEW FOLLOWERS!

**Connie1966, .73, sweetkitty, , kathd16, Cynthia74, Trudes193, Skinsavant**

Hope you stick with the story and let me know how I do!


	9. Chapter 9

"_The harder you pull those apron strings, the harder they push you away…"_

_- Cynthia74_

Chapter Nine

**Phoebe POV**

This plaster was doing my nut in. I couldn't do anything in the time I had been released from hospital. I hated having to rely on my parents, made me feel so useless.

Dad hadn't mentioned Luke's comment after he left and I was slightly thankful. Mom must have chewed his ear off for getting involved. Deserves him right!

My dad, even though he is overbearing, he has been our rock during all this. He has remained strong and has kept us all together. Our very own superglue.

I have seen such a different side to him. He must have fifty shades worth of a personality but I have seen number 51. His love for his clients. It's odd to see that a CEO of such a massive company cares for each individual.

Not so much for their bosses but the employees. Which is why he gives their bosses such a hard time.

In the time I was discharged from hospital Dad has been working from home. He usually works in the family room near me so he can keep an eye on me so I have seen him typing away on his laptop, on the phone furious and also talking calm to someone.

He'd been trying to get some men and their families away from the port they were working on due to a threat of flooding. He didn't care that his port was going to disappear, he cared that the families were okay. He never ceases to amaze me does my dad.

He couldn't get them on chartered airlines because none were flying due to the rain and flood warnings. He was pacing in his office shouting at someone, when I had an idea.

"Dad," I shouted through the house, "I have an idea!"

"One minute Ryan, I'll ring you back in a minute." He said hanging up and walking into the house, "what's up sweetheart? Are you okay?" he said concern evident in his eyes.

"Yeah I'm fine. I've just had an idea, a genius one actually."

"Oh no, what's that smirk for Feebs? That's never good when you have that look." He sat down on the sofa next to me, running his hands through his hair in frustration.

"Why don't you just send your plane and helicopter over? There is surely enough room on the jet to get them back? And it's flown in worse weather than this. And the quicker you get them out the easier the weather will be to manoeuvre because it isn't going to get any better."

As I waited for his reply the silence made me slightly worried. Maybe I've spoken out of place. Shit. Dad was rubbing his chin thinking about what I said.

"Phoebe stop biting your lip." I hadn't even realised I was doing it until he mentioned it.

Wait, out of everything he could have said he chooses that?

"Are you serious dad? After everything I just said to you, you say that? I give you this idea and all you care about is-"

"Phoebe, be quiet. If you gave me a chance to talk I would have told you that's a good idea."

What? Did I just hear that right? My dad complemented me and is going to use the idea. Think he's been cooped up in this house for too long. Before he could disagree I quickly got off the sofa and hopped up the stairs, I wasn't giving him a chance to throw it back in my face.

As I reached the top of the stairs I heard him talking to someone on the phone.

"I have an idea Ryan…" and with that I shut my bedroom door, flopping on to my bed with a contented sigh I felt my eyes shut and I slept with a smile on my face.

By the time I had ventured downstairs everyone was home and sitting round the dinner table.

"Hey sweetie, we didn't want to wake you as you seemed in such a nice sleep so Gail has kept your plate warm.

"Thanks mom, what have we got?" I wondered, hoping it was a favourite, I was starving.

"Mac and Cheese." Mom said looking to Gail and smiling. Everyone knew this was my favourite it had been since I could remember.

"What's the special occasion then? You only ever pull the good old mac and cheese out when there's a special occasion." I asked Gail- she is the only one that ever cooks.

I've always had a certain level of respect for Gail, having to put up with the Grey's is no easy task. She looked after my dad before he met my mom and has never left since. I have always been close to Gail; I often talk to her about the most irrelevant stuff I just don't feel comfortable talking to my parents about. She was part of the family and it wouldn't be the same without her here.

"Well sweetheart, you have saved those people. Mr Grey has used your idea and it has worked out! We're celebrating you Phoebe." Gail replied smiling softly at me.

"Well cheers to that!" I said sitting down with the rest of my family. We were the perfect picture of a family at that moment, mom, dad and two children eating together and talking about their day.

You don't realise how much your family mean to you until you are almost torn away from them. An accident like that makes you value all the things you once took for granted.

Of course, the press had a field day with my story and through that they had found out about Ted and Sky. Dad had been furious pacing up and down shouting down the phone to some poor recipient.

The company had been sued and shut down. Hell hath no fury than Christian Grey scorned eh? Sky was almost six months pregnant now and mom was starting the plans to get the house ready for a newborn.

Teddy seemed to have stepped up. He is finishing his college year early so he is around when the baby is due and is then taking two years out. I was surprised my dad let him but I suppose this isn't an ordinary situation we were in.

Dinner went down a treat and Teddy and I sat on the sofa. My second home it seems.

"How are things looking with the baby then? Any names you thought of in particular? Because you know they have to get Auntie Feebs approval!" I smirked at him and for the first time in a while his smile was directed at me.

"Well a few but I don't really know."

"Well go on then, fire them at me and I'll tell you which is the nicest."

I could see Teddy getting comfortable and I was so happy that we were having this time just us two.

"The first one I like I Lilly-Mae-"

"Trashy name, no way." I could feel Teddy's eyes glaring holes into my head. "It is Ted, come on that is no name for a Grey."

"Ok then, that's off the list then. Another one is Sarah-Louise and before-"

"Nope, wannabe name."

"Ok then, look I'm just going to say a name and then tell me what you think Ok?"

"Sounds like a good plan to me" I smiled and he started with his list.

"Luca?"

"To Native."

"Chelsea?"

"That is an English football team, no way."

"Anastasia?"

"Nice gesture but to confusing having two in the same house."

"Christina?"

"Weird."

"Oak?"

"Too celeb."

"Samantha?"

"Bingo."

"Lu- WHAT? You liked one? Thank God for that, that was the second from last one." He actually looked tired bless him. He had this look of contentment on his face like the last piece of the puzzle had finally been put in place for him.

So when I stared into the eyes of my beautiful niece 4 months later I couldn't think of a better name. Samantha Anastasia Grey, the beautiful name suited the amazingly gorgeous little girl sleeping in my arms.

**Cynthia74- **I know I love Christian which is why I am focusing on him more than I am Ana as I feel he is a much more diverse character. You'll see him develop and I wonder if he will pull those apron springs tighter now he has a granddaughter? Who knows eh! ;) Thank you so much for reading and the inspiration your quote gave me. Hope you don't mind me using it- if you do just let me know and I shall remove it! Thank you!

**ARSG- **He is a lovely boy and I'm sorry he hasn't been in this chapter wanted some proper 'Grey' time. She will appear soon though! And no we haven't, all shall be revealed later on in the story! Thank you so much for your review and I hope you enjoyed!

And thank you SO much to the new followers!

**Kezzlybear, azjschaefer, colletta, jenni83**

Everyone who gives me feedback and follows and favourites I love you all so much and thank you for your support. Legends!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Crying. That is all that has been smothering my house for the last month. I love my niece with every fibre in my being but all she does is cry.

Mom is trying her best and teaching Teddy all that he needs to know. Changing diapers, feeding, burping etc and I have to give him credit- he is doing really well.

Of course, dad has been working late to avoid the constant screaming whenever she is left alone which has given me the perfect opportunity to see Luke more often. What dad doesn't know won't hurt him.

He has been obsessed with my safety after I was up and walking. Insisting if I was to go anywhere I take a driver and security with me. I knew his need for control but this was just stupid. The only place he allowed me to go without all these unnecessary additions was to school. That's only because he followed me there in the car behind and didn't mind me going home because I had to drop Becki off home. Still then I had to check in with him at my auntie's house.

But what he didn't know was when we were claiming to be doing extra studying after school we were really hanging out with Luke and Adam. Becki in on my plan as Aunt Mia was coming down on her safety hard after the accident and had even resorted to taking her car off her in a dramatic Aunt Mia fashion.

Even though I was enjoying my time with Luke I was still extremely curious as to where he disappeared to almost 6 months ago. Whenever I bring it up he just says it's some "stupid retreat his parents sent him on, no biggy."

But it was something big, he came back very different from when he went. I didn't notice it until after my accident but he seemed much more grown up; like he had seen the darkest parts of life.

His eyes were the one part of his body which drew my attention to this 'change'. Things were starting to heat up between us and whenever they went too far, or got a little heated, his eyes seemed to glaze over.

It seemed like a flick was switched in his head and as it did his eyes would glaze over. The minute they did he would push himself off and the moment would be ruined.

I never asked him why they did. I didn't want to ruin the moment even more than he already had. Honestly, it fascinated me. I would love to know what he was thinking in that moment, what changed in his mind and what led him to ultimately finish what he often started.

I wasn't going to ask, no I was through with asking irrelevant questions. I was going to take control of the situation and find out myself.

Samantha was so beautiful, whenever someone was in the same room as her or cuddling her she was an angel; she hated being left alone.

This meant that mom's nursery went totally to waste as she ended up sleeping in her cot in Teddy's room, not that he minded- he was besotted with her. He had this look in his eyes whenever he looked at her, was like he was filled with so much pride and love he could burst.

Dad went all mushy with her sometimes as well. When it was a weekend he would often cuddle and play with her, it was lovely to watch. Mom keeps reminiscing about Teddy and I when we were children, saying how much she looks like me and how she has the best of the 'Grey' gene. Poor child.

I did love the family I had and I appreciated everything they did for me but they were just so intense at times. Sam would probably have a tracker attached to her leg as soon as she could walk around to make sure she didn't run off into the night.

I would not let them smother this girl like they had Teddy and I, well me mostly Teddy can do what he likes. Hopefully Teddy will be the one to raise Sam the way he wants to raise her, not how mom and dad see 'fit'.

Sam's gurgling tore me from my thoughts and once again she demanding my attention.

"I promise sweetheart, auntie Feebs won't let you be tied down. Between your Daddy and I, I'm sure we can find a way around this Grey noose." Her huge green eyes were staring at me; it seemed like she knew what I was saying. Fat chance of that she's a month old, but it's nice to just sit here and talk to her.

Teddy was upstairs having a sleep, Sam had a really bad night last night and he is knackered so I offered to watch her. Mom and Dad were out for lunch and it was just me and the little one.

"You know Sam; you'll be able to have everything you ever wanted. You are a Grey sweetheart- the name comes with many benefits. You'll get the best education, the best teachers, all the best food- oh you're going to love Gail when you eventually eat proper food not just milk. She makes the best Mac and Cheese, Sam it is to die for and you're going to love it so much!

You're first car will be an Audi; your Grandpa has some odd obsession with them. Not all bad I suppose, some people can't even afford cars. Then when you become a teenager your dad is going to have a right run for his money if I have anything to do with it.

You see Sam; the Y chromosome seems to mutate itself in an odd way in our Grey men. They become controlling, over-protecting and sometimes even-"

"Phoebe Grey, that is the worst way you could be describing a Grey male, we are not all that bad!"

"Well maybe not you Grandad, how much did you hear?"

"Enough darling, now give me my beautiful Great-Granddaughter, I want a cuddle." He said taking her off me and giving me a kiss. "However, it is nice to see you are realising what you have and not taking it for granted any more."

"Really? How did you get that from my _private_ conversation with Sam?"

"I wouldn't really call it a conversation, she wasn't talking back darling." He said letting a little giggle slip from his lips, "but by listing all the things that she is going to get in life you realise what you have had." He smiled at me and before I could reply turned his attention to Sam, cooing and cuddling.

He had a point, you never realise what you have in your life until you almost loose it. I almost did a couple of months ago, and I needed to start appreciating it more.

My dad has made sure that we have a stable life and also a stable future in case anything was to happen to him. He really was a giving man and had worked so hard to make sure we were supported and enjoying the luxury that we did.

Mom done her fair share of work to and I think people forget that when they see them together. They have this perception of my mom which is totally wrong and it frustrates me.

People believe that she doesn't do anything, that she lets my dad do all the work and reaps the benefits. That's bollocks. She works so hard at her work, which dad has nothing to do with and she can stand on her own feet it something was to happen to her and dad and she could support us as well.

She is a legend my mom and people don't see that side to her. I mean look what's she's doing with Teddy and Sam, she doesn't have to but she's doing her best for the both of them and she really is irreplaceable.

The woman that clouded my thoughts interrupted them shouting my name. "Phoebe, where are you dear?"

"Just in the family room mom."

"Oh there you are!" she said walking in to the room, "you haven't been sat in here for ages sweetheart."

"I know mom, was just with Sam until Grandad tore her away from me." I said with a pout.

"You seem to have taken a shine to her," I could see a genuine smile on her face as she sat next to me.

"How can you not mom, she is beautiful. She could break the hardest of men with those eyes! I think dad should take her on his business deals, they'd be a lot less hassle- they would agree straight away." We were both laughing at the extreme of the comment, but we knew it would happen.

"Could you imagine Phoebe," she was saying between laughs, "your dad… walking in to an extremely important… business meeting holding a baby… oh my Phoebe." And just on que we burst in to laughter.

"What is all this racket in here?" the sight of dad walking in to room caused mom and I to stop laughing, look at each other and then burst into more fits of laughter.

"Why do I even ask?" he said in defeat walking out of the room, most probably to the kitchen.

In that moment I felt happier than I have been in months. I just prayed that it lasted this time, usually us Grey's don't have much luck in that department.

After our little laughing fit we all headed out to the kitchen to grab something to eat. I forgot I hadn't eaten lunch, looking after Sam gives me baby brain I'm convinced.

Gail was, as always, one step ahead of me and had left me a note,

_Your sandwich is in the fridge sweetheart- gone home for lunch. Enjoy!"_

Thank the lord we have Gail. My sandwich was delicious and mid-way through everyone joined me at the table- Sam and Grandpa included.

Looking around everyone was smiling and joking. We looked like the perfect family and, unlike before, we actually were the perfect family.

* * *

I FINALLY GOT OVER MY NINE CHAPTER HURDLE! It appears I never seem to get passed nine chapters and I have with this story and that is down to your support! Thank you so much and we are almost at the '50 followers' mark so thank you all so much!

Hope you enjoyed!

**Cynthia74- **I did find inspiration and thought it was SO relevant to this story and my Grey himself. Thank you for your review/support, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**Jeanne42- **I am posting so I hope you are reading! Thank you for your support/review and I really hope you enjoyed this chapter as well!

Thank you to my new followers;

**PlushieKitten, brittany24680, dnlnncts**

Thank you to my new favourites!

**Jeanne42, **


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Right, enough of this being nice shit. I am going to find out this big secret Luke is hiding.

Mom and Dad were out on one of their business lunches so this was my time. I knew they would be gone for most of the day and night so now was the perfect opportunity to see Luke.

I texted him to make sure he was free; luckily his parents were at a charity event so we were alone. Perfect.

My nerves were all over the place on the drive over. Had I made the right decision to push this? I was starting to think the worst, what is he was a serial killer? Or he had met another girl and he wasn't really on a retreat just seeing her?

Oh shit, I need to turn around. What if he's going to tell me he doesn't want to see me anymore?!

I pulled the car over and took some deep breaths. Come on Phoebe pull yourself together, he wouldn't have stuck around during your accident if he was seeing another girl.

Shit, I can't do this.

Breathe.

I composed myself and continued the drive, trying my hardest to think positively and when I pulled into his empty drive all those thoughts disappeared and I totally freaked out.

I was about to put the car into reverse when the front door opened. Shit, it was now or never. Your stronger than this Phoebe, you are a Grey- we don't pussy out at the last minute.

Breathe Phoebe. Breathe.

I plastered a smile on my face and turned the engine off.

"Hey Luke,"

"Hey Feebs," and with that smile all my worries fade, "so what is the cause of this top secret meeting?" he said with a childish hint.

"Am I not allowed to see you when I want? Aren't you going to invite me in, it's a little cold out here." I smirked at him.

He shoved me in a playful way and then embraced me in a hug.

"I'll do more than invite you in," he whispered against my lips before kissing me with more passion than he ever had before. I could feel myself melting against him.

No Phoebe, this is not why you are here.

"Come on, lets stop making out on your doorstep." I said pulling away from him and walking into his house, "Oh and you said you were making me lunch, remember?" I said over my shoulder and caught him rolling his eyes at me.

Lunch was simple, pasta in sauce, but it was lovely and it left me wondering what other talents he had. Oh my Phoebe what is wrong with you, every time you are around him you loose all your inhibitions.

This was the perfect time to ask him, just us two at the table and he couldn't ignore the topic. It was cruel to corner him like this but I had to know. The curiosity was eating away at me and I couldn't take it anymore.

Curiosity killed the cat.

"Luke, can I ask you something please? It's been bugging me for a while now." I could feel my hands start to become sweaty. This is the moment I have been waiting for, why am I so nervous?

"Of course you can," he said leaning back in his chair, getting comfortable for the question that was probably about to make him, ironically, extremely uncomfortable.

"Well… Urm… When you went on that retreat a couple of months ago, what was that for?" Suddenly I could feel the tension in the room build to an uncomfortable level.

I could see him shift in his seat in obvious discomfort. He knew he couldn't avoid the question due to the position I had put him in. The silence was so awkward and I didn't know what to do. I had to wait for him to reply, he wasn't getting out of it this time.

"We've both finished, I'll clear the table." He choked out, getting abruptly up and began picking all the plates and cutlery up.

"No. You always do this and you avoid the question completely and leave me thinking the worst. Not this time Luke, just tell me!" I was beginning to become frustrated with him.

"It's nothing Phoebe. Just some education thing mom and dad wanted me to do, ask them if you want." He said walking quickly into the kitchen. He thinks I was buying that? I do not think so.

"So why do you get all embarrassed and quiet when I ask you? If it was educational thing then you wouldn't get like this!" I shouted after him following him in to the kitchen.

"Just drop it Phoebe!" He yelled, stopping me in my tracks. I could feel the tears well in my eyes; I didn't expect him to be like this. He obviously doesn't trust me enough, I know where I stand.

I head for the door, grabbing my coat and bag on the way. I'm not waiting around for him to calm down; no man, apart from my dad, is ever allowed to speak to me like that.

"Phoebe, please wait. I didn't mean to shout at you. Please just… don't leave." He shouted after me. I snapped, how dare he talk to me like that and then ask me to stay- is he having a laugh?

"No Luke," I said spinning around to face him, "I am sick of this. You obviously don't trust me enough to tell me. I know it is more than you are making it out to be." The next thing was said in almost a whisper, "It's another girl isn't it."

I couldn't even look up at him. My eyes were firmly staring at the floorboards and the silence that followed confirmed my worst fear. I reached for the door handle wanting to just leave, I couldn't be here anymore.

"No, no Phoebe." He grabbed my arm pulling me back. "Just give me a chance to get this out."

"No, I don't want to hear how there is another girl. How amazing she is and how you 'couldn't help yourself'. Why would you hang around after my accident? Did you feel sorry for me? Well I don't need your pity now so just go and-"

"Phoebe! Just stop talking for five minutes, there is not another girl! Just come inside and listen to what I have to say please!" I dropped my bag in defiance but refused to take my coat off. I may have to make another quick escape when he tells me there really is another girl and this time I wouldn't be held back.

He led me into what I presumed was their living room. Two white leather sofas were the main feature of the room and I couldn't help but notice how different this was to the homely feel of the rest of the house.

"This isn't easy Phoebe, my parents don't even know why I went on this retreat." He suddenly looked very tired and worn out.

"Hang on, you said that they-"

"Phoebe, can I just ask you to be quiet for two minutes, until I finish talking please?" Well, that's a bit rude. He has never spoken to me like this before and he seems to have an aura about him that I have never seen before. An authoritive tone was held in his voice, so I choose to do as he says and sit there quietly. Much to my dismay.

"I lied to my parents, told them I was struggling at school and this place would help me get my grades back up. I knew it would work; they care about how I do at school so badly- I suppose it reflects on them if I do terribly; so they let me go.

They didn't ask any more questions and before I knew it I was off heading to this retreat. Phoebe before I go on can you promise to keep an open mind and promise you will let me finish before you run off?"

I nodded my head, fearing that if I was to speak my voice would falter. My hands were becoming clammier and my nerves had reached levels I never knew existed.

Breathe Phoebe. Breathe.

"Thank you," he continued, "I have had this… interest in a certain way of living for a while now. The retreat allowed me to find out more about this way of life and how I can go about living that way safely."

Ok, maybe he was a vegetarian or something? I really couldn't see where this was leading but I kept an open mind, like promised, and let him continue.

"I'm not explaining this right." He ran his hand through his hair obviously frustrated that he couldn't get this out the way he wanted.

"Just follow me; it's easier to show you than it is to explain. Remember Phoebe, open mind." He grabbed my hand and led me up the stairs, down a corridor and into his room.

This wasn't how I imagined the first time I would be in his room. Feeling extremely confused and honestly a little scared of the outcome of this conversation. Remember open mind Phoebe, open mind.

He took a key that was stuck to the under of his bed and walked into his wardrobe. Behind the rung of suits there was a door, he unlocked it and walked inside- expecting me to follow.

Was this the part where he killed me? Where he turned out to be some psycho killer and that was what he figured out to do on his retreat? Oh God, I wish I never came now. I started to back out, wishing that my parents knew I was here- at least they could find my body.

"Please Phoebe, just come in. You promised you would keep an open mind." He said looking to the floor, embarrassment written all over his face.

I forced my feet to walk into the room; I knew I shouldn't be doing this. I had a feeling my life was about to change- whatever was in this room was going to change me and I didn't know if I was ready for that.

The room was dark with just enough light to see there was a bed, sofa and there was various things hanging from the ceiling and walls.

The room had a dark blue tinge to it and all the stuff hanging from the walls looked like a form of torture. There were cuffs on a bar hanging from the ceiling and also on the floor directly beneath it, presumably to tie someone up until they die. I was about to run when I saw, what looked like, a wooden stand in the shape of a T attached to the floor.

Curiosity once again got the better of me and I went over to see what it could possibly be used for. There were no restraints around this, no handcuffs, ropes, binds, nothing. How could he kill someone with this?

I was only aware of Luke's presence when I heard him shift awkwardly at the door. Be strong Phoebe, if he's going to kill you then he would have done it by now.

"What is this Luke? I said I would keep an open mind but it seems like a torture chamber that you… kill people in." I shuffled to create some distance between us- towards the drawers on my left which must have some weapons in them. I stood in front of it, ready to strike if he was going to attack me.

"Phoebe, I don't kill people in here." I could see a smile forming on his face, as if to laugh at my suggestion but it quickly disappeared. "I know it could appear that way but honestly I don't. This room is… my room."

Well that's obvious, you have the key for it hidden under your bed.

"My parents don't know about it and they won't ever, this is what I went to my retreat for. To learn how to live this way." I began to open to drawer behind me as he began to walk towards me.

"Phoebe, I have had an obsession with a certain type of relationship." He took a deep breathe preparing him for the next sentence as I grabbed, what felt like a small pole in my hand, "A dominant and submissive relationship Phoebe, that's what this is all about."

I dropped the pole in shock. I may be innocent and totally inexperienced in this part of life but I had watched enough films and read enough books to know what that meant.

I was totally speechless; I didn't know where to start. How on Earth could he use all of this for pleasure? It looked more painful than anything else.

"Please Phoebe, say something." he had a pained expression on his face, like he needed my answer.

"I don't know what to say Luke, this is… overwhelming."

"Phoebe look, you can walk out now if you want. The door is open and I won't stop you. But I'm going to be honest with you because you deserve that much. I know we have just turned 17 and this seems all too much but I want you to know that when I saw you for the first time, I couldn't help but want to share this with you.

I have been on retreats, not just the long one but ones on weekends as well so that I could experience this with you for the first time safely. Phoebe please you have kept an open mind about this all up until now, don't stop now please."

I didn't know what to say. Does he know that I'm a virgin? Oh shit, I can't experience this with him I am so inexperienced and I'll drive him in to the arms of another woman. Sensing the alarm in my face he quickly spoke up.

"Phoebe I know you aren't experienced, that's what I loved about you. Your purity and vulnerability drew me in even more. Phoebe I can show you pleasure you will not experience any where else. I can drive you to the edge and we can go there together. Please?"

What do I do? This seemed so wrong but at the same time it was drawing me in. After the initial shock it didn't feel wrong to be in here with him. My body was reacting in ways that it shouldn't, I could feel myself getting wetter between my thighs and my nipples were beginning to harden at the thought of sharing this with Luke.

Once again my curiosity got the better of me.

"On one condition." I stated.

"Anything," the arousal in his eyes was growing.

"My first time will not be with all this." I gestured around the room at all the 'equipment', "it won't even be in here. It'll be basic, vanilla. It will be like my first time should be. And then I will be willing to try."

He walked over to me so quickly and grabbed my face in his hands kissing me with such passion I never knew existed.

"Thank you Phoebe."

What had I let myself in for?

* * *

Yes, yes I know a little predictable but this story is going to develop in a very different way, as you can tell Phoebe is stronger than Ana- so who knows...

Thank you once again for your support!

**jeanne42- **Thank you for your review! It keeps me wanting to get these out faster for you guys. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

MASSIVE shout out to new followers,

**ccleonard27 (MY 50TH FOLLOWER THANK YOU SO MUCH!), shellyn28, arletteramirez89, kbalius**

And all my new favourites!

**emily3900, kbalius**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Oh my. I am only 17, just. This seems wrong.

I'm so glad that I had a slight upper hand making him wait until we have had proper sex. I could hold him off until I was 100% sure of my decision.

Looking back I may have been a bit rash in my decision. In his… room, I just agreed straight away- didn't really think much in to it. However, now being sat at my Mac researching exactly what this relationship entails I am now slightly worried.

I have never even had sex before and he wants me to participate in all of this? Maybe that's why he wants me, why he feels attracted to me because of my innocence. I wish I lied now.

* * *

_**Submissive (adjective)**_

"_Giving in or tending to give in to the demands or authority of others"_

* * *

Hell I can't even listen to my own parents let alone become his '_submissive_'. Oh God my parents. I quickly delete all the history on my laptop praying that dad doesn't choose now to check my history.

He would be furious.

Well that's an understatement. There are no words for the way Mr. Controlling would react. He'd probably ruin half of Seattle's business World in rage. Oh, I don't even want to think about my dad whilst all this is running round my mind.

It's not illegal. The legal age for sex in Washington State is 16, I'm 17. Just.

However, there are no laws concerning the legal age for BDSM relationships. Surely that would be higher?

Am I ready for all of this? It seems like a lot to take on and I'm not sure that I could find the time and the excuses to leave the house regularly to participate in his little hobby.

But it's not his hobby; it's a "way of life". He must be joking around with me; there is no way a 17 year old can take up this way of life.

What do I do?

There's no-one to voice my fears too either. Family is a no go as their Grey gene would kick in and they would call the police shouting blue murder. Even Becki isn't approachable, she would either pass out or demand to no more and I can't be dealing with the Rebecca Grey interrogation right now.

I am truly alone in my decision.

Who would have thought the first decision I ever have to make on my own would be like this. It is life changing to say the least.

Despite all the negatives I just can't shake the feeling that I want to explore more. That I want to see what those chests of drawers held for me. How he could use, what looked like torture equipment, on me for pleasure.

That's what this is all about apparently, 'testing the limits of the submissive's pleasure', or so my research told me.

I am curious.

This is a dangerous path I'm about to walk if I decide to do it. It could take me to dark places.

Dark places I am keen to explore.

* * *

**This chapter is just really here to show the confusion that Phoebe faces and all the different thoughts running through her head!**

**I do apologise for how short it is but the next one is longer I promise!**

**REVIEW REPLIES!**

**arletteramirez89- **Thank you so much for your review it means a lot! Glad you enjoyed the chapter and I hope you enjoy this one even though it is extremely short I hope it gave you an insight into what's really happening in Phoebe's mind!

**Cynthia74- **Thank you for your persistence with this story and regular reviews it means a lot to know that you are still interested enough to read and review! Well who knows if CG will ever find out? How will he react? Well I have something in mind for that chapter but any ideas and inputs would be much appreciated!

New followers- Thank you!

**Jcp77. darkbeauty907, shanay palmer**

And to my new favourite! Thank you!

**Roadrunner3x**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Phoebe, Teddy, we're home!" I heard mom shout from downstairs. A mysterious sense of relief washed over me as I went to greet them.

"I thought you weren't due home until later this evening?" I ask as I spring down the stairs towards them. When I reach my mom I can't help but engulf her in a hug, I don't' know what's come over me.

"Oh darling missed us that much?" she cuddled me back, "well we missed you so that's why we're back."

The moment I look at my dad in the eye I instantly regret my decision.

"I have come to a decision Luke, and you either like it or lump it." I stand up straight in front of him, set in my decision.

"Well Phoebe, that's not a good start on the submissive front." He states trying to hide his amusement.

He looks far to relaxed, sat on the chair in his room one leg resting on his other with his arms crossed in front of him. Whereas I, on the other hand, look and feel extremely uncomfortable stood on the opposite side of the room.

Ignoring his comment I continue with my well prepared speech, "I am interested in this way of life Luke, what it could offer." He leans forward in his chair; my last line obviously caught his attention as hope fills his features.

"But I don't feel comfortable being this young. I know legally we are not doing anything wrong but I still don't feel right." His face still holds an element of hope; I take a deep breath and proceed.

"So here is the deal. I have to be 18 and graduated before I step foot in that room again." I shudder at the thought of the torture chamber; out of fear of excitement I'm not sure. I can see his shoulders sag as he digests the reality of what I'm saying.

"Before you start to argue with me just hear me out ok? I want to be done with school and preferably moved out. That way my parents can't ask where I am going or what I am doing and I don't technically have to lie to them. Also-"

I begin to proceed but he is now on his feet staring at me with a look in his eyes that's a mix between desire and hope.

"Also, I need to get my head around being a submissive Luke. You know that I am quite headstrong and I need time to adjust to throwing that away and being completely at your mercy."

He is now stalking towards me, his eyes burning a whole in my head. As he reached me he cups my face in his hands. Oh no, not now, I haven't finished what I want to say and if this carries on I'm going to melt.

He begins to kiss my cheek, down and around my neck.

"The thought of you completely at my mercy Phoebe, look what it does to me." He whispers against my neck as he grinds his erection into me. Oh Jesus.

Be strong Phoebe, be strong.

"I want to sit down with you as well and go through what I am willing to do and what I'm not." His kissing is relentless and it almost throws me off. One more point Phoebe one more point.

"And I want to experience more with you Luke, we barely know each other. I want to know every inch of you, what pleasures you and what doesn't." He stills and I know I have his full attention now. "I want a normal relationship for a year and if we're still in this position after graduation I will try this out. I promise."

His head darts up, his eyes wide with an emotion that appears like shock. Then they soften and he says in a voice that alights my senses and sends a ripple of excitement straight down below.

"Well what are we waiting for then?"

"Phoebe?" I am pulled from my memory by my father's voice. He knows, I'm certain of it. He knows that I lost my virginity last night and he knows what I've entered in to. I may as well say bye now, kiss goodbye to any freedom I have left because he's going to kill me and-

"What is the matter with you Phoebe? You are in another world this morning." His gaze doesn't falter and I pull out the card that always works.

"Oh no sorry dad, just missed you and Sam has been crying all night. Lack of sleep getting to me I guess." He shrugs accepting my explanation, or excuse rather. He gives me a quick hug, pats Teddy on the back and swiftly goes into Grandpa mode with Sam.

That's the first hurdle overcome. Now, how the hell am I going to get out of the house and be able to see Luke regularly? Oh I'll think about all the details later, it's too early in the morning to be this intense in thought.

However, my body is reacting differently to the thought of last night and I can feel myself becoming excited at the thought. It was so much more than I ever expected.

He started off by rubbing his fingers on me over my panties, making me wetter than I already was. To ease the pain he slid two fingers inside of me, loosing it up ready for him.

He moved his fingers slowly in and out, getting me used to the sensation. I could feel my pleasure building as he increased the pace. My stomach started to tighten and suddenly everything relaxed, as if a weight had been lifted off my shoulders.

"Your first orgasm." Luke stated, kissing me with such passion I felt as if I would orgasm again, "now Phoebe I am going to make you come again, but this time it won't be my fingers doing it." he whispered in my ear and at that moment I thought I would explode again.

Every fear and anxiety I had disappeared in that moment and as he slowly slid in to me they were replaced by pure pleasure.

He broke through my virginity with such gentleness the pain was minimal, he repeatedly apologised and stilled as my body changed to accommodate him.

"Okay to go baby?"

"Yes," I croaked out, and that was all the reassurance he needed to make me orgasm three more times as I felt the first sign of me willingly submitting myself to him.

The buzz of my phone once again bought me back to reality and I realised I was stood in the same place I had just greeted my parents. Quickly walking back up the stairs to my room I checked my phone and saw a text from Luke, my heart beginning to race.

Sender: Luke, 9:45am

_Thank you for last night Phoebe. I have thought over your terms and I am more than willing to agree to them, I know you are a woman of your word so I trust you. Hope you are not too sore this morning, a hot bath is the key, wish I was there ;)_

_You're newly acquired boyfriend_

_Xxx_

He sounds so formal when he's talking about 'that', he sounds like a 30 year old man not a 17 year old teenager. But he's willing to agree to my terms and he's my boyfriend now. Oh my.

I have a boyfriend, and he is ridiculously hot. I put the image of him standing in the torture chamber to that back of my mind and stow it away in a place that won't be opened for another year.

I quickly type a reply.

Sender: Phoebe, 9:50am

_No, thank YOU Luke! Running myself a bath now, thinking of you and last night. Thank you for agreeing to my terms does this mean we are official now? And you are right, I am a woman of my word and you'll do good to remember that ;)_

_Xxxx_

I don't feel brave enough to sign the text as his girlfriend until I know he's being serious, would be a bit embarrassing if he was joking. I put my phone down and head for my en-suite to run myself a bath.

I can't believe that he is actually agreeing to this. He's meant to be the dominant one and he's let me call all the shots so far. A little voice in my head suggests that it's because he really wants to be with you one way or another, but I ignore it and try not to get my hopes up.

Stepping into the bath is soothing on my aching limbs. I didn't realise how much my body ached and Luke was right, the warm water helped with the soreness.

Lying in my 'day-after-sex-bliss' I thought of all the hurdles I'll have to overcome to be able to make this happen with Luke. There were small ones such as time and school, but the big one, that may as well have been a mountain rather than a hurdle, was of course as always- my father.

After a half hour soak I had come up with the perfect plan that I was going to put into action straight away regarding my dad. The only way I was going to get through to him was to be blunt and straight with him.

I checked my phone for any messages but there was none. Hmm, that's odd that Luke hasn't replied but I put that to the back of my mind as I get ready for lunch where I would set my plan into motion.

"Dad, I have a deal for you." I say in my most entrepreneurial voice whilst we were sat around the table eating.

"Go on then." He sets his fork down on the table and leans back in his chair folding his arms.

"Well, I'm going into my senior year soon and I want to talk to you about my plans afterwards." He keeps his face passive showing no emotion apart from the nod of his head urging me to continue.

"Well, I was thinking after I've graduated can I move into my own place?" I heard my mom choke on her drink and my dad inhale.

**Christian POV**

Over my dead body.

* * *

This is one of the quickest uploads I've done so hope you enjoy it!

There will be some filler chapters that will be a bit boring I know but they are essential, but it will all pick up I promise!

**Cynthia74- **Glad you like the other chapter and understood the direction I was taking with that chapter! Yes the past cannot be deleted and you have given me a brilliant idea of the future plot! Thank you! Hope you enjoyed this chapter and thank you for your review and constant support!


End file.
